Arabian Knight
by Lady Hiko
Summary: Ever feel the beating of your heart when the drum beats? You'll probably like this one. A new son is born and the sultan must find a suitable bride. He recieves her, but dies before he delivers her. Will they ever find her?
1. Default Chapter

Tittle: Arabian Knight  
Chapter: 1  
Rating: PG : one cuss word  
Author: Lady Hiko  
Email: isis@sailorjupiter.com  
  
  
Our story begins long ago, during a time of ancient kings and thieves.  
The time is unknown, but the setting is in an ancient Arabic nation. There lived a great sultan in this kingdom whose wife was expecting. He loved her very much even though their marriage was arranged. As the months went by, the sultana's stomach grew bigger and bigger. Soon she was confined to the palace due to her advanced condition.   
  
One day, while moping around, feeling like a cow, she began to ponder about her soon to be born child. She thought it was a boy, but there were no eligible princesses around, and no neighboring kingdoms had pregnant queens. What was she to do with him once the sultan died? Who would rule by his side? As she pondered this, the sultan silently slipped into the room. She looked distraught, he observed. This wasn't suiting to his sultana. He silently walked across the room. Slipping his arms around her large form, he asked, "What is wrong my queen?"  
  
Not daring to look into his deep blue eyes, she lied, "Nothing my king." He knew that was wrong so he pressured on, "You're lying..."and delicately lifted her chin up so their eyes would meet. She got lost in his deep blue eyes, as he lost himself in her amber ones. She couldn't lye; "I worry about our son..."  
  
"How do you know it is a boy," he questioned, showing his quirky smirk. "It is just a feeling I have, call it woman's intuition." He stifled a smirk and bent down and gave her a little kiss. "Don't worry, if we have a son, I will search, even if it is till the edge of Asia, to find him a suitable wife. Everything will be fine." He gave her one another small kiss again before leaving.  
  
Later that evening, while preparing for her bath, she suddenly felt a sharp pain on her abdomen, and water on the floor. In desperation she called out to her young servant, "Cheryl! Come quick!" A young woman of about twenty, with long red hair, came running into the room and gasped at the sight. There laid the sultana, on the floor, in labor. "Quick! Get the midwife!" she called out to the other servants.  
Several hours later...  
Screaming could be heard from the sultana's chambers. Slowly it died down out of exhaustion until a baby's cry was heard. It bellowed throughout the palace. The sultan was waiting outside the door, he never could handle matters like this, stomach was too queasy or something. The young midwife walked out, wiping sweat from her brow before telling the king he may go in.   
  
Hidden in the seclusion of her draped canopy bed laid his sultana, his Alexandria. She lain there with her long auburn hair strewn all about her, amber eyes closed, clutching her new son to her now frail form. The boy had short black hair, like his mother, and deep cobalt eyes like his father. He was so small and pink, as do all newborns look. He yawned and sighed in his tired mother's arms. Only one word came to mind.  
Endymion.  
  
The next full moon...  
The sultan left his palace in the dead of night, leaving his wife and newborn son in charge.  
" Please do not leave me," the sultana cried.  
" Don't worry, I shall return. I won't take long."  
And with one last kiss, he was gone.  
  
For nights the sultana cried, clutching Endymion to herself, rocking, whispering, "He will return, he will return, he will return, he will return..." but in her head one thought always remained   
  
The years went on, and she learned to toughen up. Many of her servants believed that the sultan would not return, but in her heart, she still believed. She raised her son to be as kind and gentle as the sultan, but he was always distant. Still she waited.  
  
@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$  
  
Four years had past, and he had not found a suitable bride for his son. Sure, he was still only a tot, but he would find one none the less. He had looked at every toddler princess from Europe to the edge of Asia, and still no girl. He had about given up, until an old fisherman told him a tale of a hidden island kingdom. One untouched from current civilization for thousands of years, feudal Japan.  
Hope rose in the sultan; he had one last chance to fulfill his promise. So he paid the fisherman handsomely and set sail to Japan with the fisherman at hand.  
The sea was stormy, and rolled the tiny vessel about, but they made it. Now there was one thing you had to know about feudal Japan, with enough money, you could buy anything, even a princess's hand off the emperor. So with that, the sultan bought his way into the palace.  
  
He looked from daughter to daughter, all looking the same to him. Sure, they were beautiful in their own ways, but they all had the same dull brown eyes, the same dull black hair. None really stuck out to him. He was in the last room when he heard the pained cry of a mother in labor. The empress was having another child.   
  
The screaming lasted on for hours, until the pained cries were cut off by a new sound, the sound of new life. The sultan asked to be let in to see the new child, and for an extra fee, the emperor obliged.   
  
Inside the empress laid, with a small bundle in hands. The emperor peered in the bundle and drew back mad.  
"Another DAUGHTER!!" He cried out. " I don't NEED another daughter! I need a son! I need an heir! What am I supposed to do with another daughter?!"  
While the emperor kept rambling on, the sultan peered in the bundle and saw a vision. Amongst the black haired brown-eyed princesses of the palace was this angel. Abnormally long silken tendrils of gold flowed from the child's head, caressing her currently pink head. Slowly she opened her tiny eyes, revealing their endless blues. She just stared at him, peering only at him and not her parents as if to say, "What took you so long?"  
  
And it was then arranged that he would take her with him after one year, and would be accompanied by her nanny, Luna. The emperor did not care about this new child, so he decided that the naming should be left to the sultan who had bought her. Peering into the deep blue orbs secluded by the abnormally long silken strands of gold, only one word came to mind. Serenity.  
  
There were no tearful good-byes as she left. Serenity and her parents never really bonded, so it was an easy goodbye.   
  
Now that the sultan had a suitable bride for his worthy son that he had barely even known. They traveled for three years through roughed mountains and endless steppes, all the while, the little Japanese princess was growing up. Even at a young age, Luna was teaching her martial arts, and educating the girl the best the servant could. Sure, about half of this passed over Serenity's head, but the stuff that stuck was valuable, and she was becoming less clumsy every day. Her exceedingly lengthy hair was now kept up in twin buns, odangos, on top of her head. She seemed to become more beautiful every day, while the sultan's health conditions worsened upon the fortnight.   
  
The sultana, in need of air, stepped out on her balcony, taking in the warmth of the sun. It was a glorious day, even if He wasn't there. Alexandria intended on enjoying it. The wind whipped about her face, cooling and soothing her all at once. And that is when she spotted it, the royal caravan, marked with a symbol she had not seen in years, a slightly raised circle of gold. Her breath caught in her throat, her beloved was home. She rushed down the halls, barely missing bewildered servants as she zipped on by.  
  
Reaching the base of the palace, she threw open the doors, rushing to the caravan before it even stopped. She pried open the entryway to the compartment that she knew was her husband's. There he lay, moaning of pain. 


	2. Chapter 2

Arabian Knight   
Chapter: 2  
Author: Lady Hiko  
Email: ladyhiko@yahoo.com  
Rated:  
Now let's recap as to what happened last time...  
  
The sultana, in need of air, stepped out on her balcony, taking in the warmth of the sun. It was a glorious day, even if HE wasn't there. Alexandria intended on enjoying it. The wind whipped about her face, cooling and soothing her all at once. And that is when she spotted it, the royal caravan, marked with a symbol she had not seen in years, a slightly raised circle of gold, with a golden cross embedded behind it. Her breath caught in her throat, her beloved was home. She rushed down the halls, barely missing bewildered servants as she zipped on by.  
  
Reaching the base of the palace, she threw open the doors, rushing to the caravan before it even stopped. She pried open the entryway to the compartment that she knew was her husband's. There he lay, moaning in pain.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The sultana frantically ran her fingers over her pained husband, trying to find the reason for his pain.  
"Call the physicians!" she cried out as his pained moan deepened.   
  
Physicians raced to her side, prying the desperate woman from his form. She thought to herself. All the while the physicians were tending to the sultan, no one noticed a pair of sky blue eyes peering from behind a tapestry, wondering what was happening.  
"Well? What is it?! What is wrong with my husband?!" cried the frantic woman.  
"Well, heh...heh...We honestly don't know, but if you'll let us bring him inside perhaps we could..." started one physician.  
"I DON'T CARE! JUST *HELP* HIM!" The sultana shrieked as the physician removed the pained sultan from the compartment.  
  
Meanwhile...  
"Serenity! Get away from there!" ranted Luna as she pulled the now four-year-old girl away from the tapestry. "Do you want us to get kicked out?"  
"No," mumbled the little golden child, looking down at her feet, and then pointing outside. "Who are they?"  
"Well, umm..." Luna began, "They're umm...well, they're going to be your new parents, (in a way)."  
"New parents?" questioned the little Serenity, pointer finger hanging from her mouth as she spoke.  
"Umm...." Luna began, trying to change the subject. "Hey, you must be tired of all of this traveling, why don't we look around and stretch our legs. I bet there is a garden around here somewhere!"  
"Really?! I love gardens! Let's go!" Squealed the small Serenity, mumbling afterwards, "Ooh! I hope they have some of those pretty pink ones!"  
Shaking her head, Luna led the small child outside.  
  
````````Endymion````````  
  
Several hours later....  
  
I awoke sometime in the middle of the night, the moon high in the sky, basking me with its silvery glow. I rubbed my eyes dully, not knowing what had awoken me, as I stepped out onto the balcony. A cool breeze swept across my face, the kind you could only feel at night due to the hot sun, carrying with it comfort beyond all bounds. But something else came with it this evening...some strange sound, barely heard but still there. I never heard it before, but it beckoned me to search it out, to find its source. So with the many skills I had earned in training, I scaled down the side of the palace.  
  
I trailed the sound, so strange, yet sounding so...wet. I rounded the corner and into the rose gardens, where the sound became loud and clear. Over the hedge, I could see a child, around four, who was seemingly drowning in what I thought was a shallow cement pond that I had mother put in, while a woman was sleeping nearby on a bench. Still in my nightclothes, I rushed into the chest deep water to retrieve the little girl. Splashing madly, I grabbed her around the waist getting accidentally smacked in the face while the girl still tried to swim within my arms, crying all of the way.  
  
"Shhhh..." I tried to soothe her while I pulled her out of the water. Sopping wet, she clung to me for dear life. She was crying so hard, but the woman, whom I suspect was supposed to be in charge of her, was still fast asleep. Seeing as that she wasn't going to do anything, I sat down with the girl, still sobbing, on my lap.  
  
"Shhh...It's okay...It's okay...you're safe now. No more water, promise." I cooed. She wrapped her arms around my waist and continued her crying. "What is your name?" I asked the girl within my arms. Wiping her nose off on my sleeve, she whispered, "Serenity."  
  
She then looked up at me, and I saw eyes of the purest of blues and hair that seemed to be spun of gold. She was absolutely adorable, sort of like a small golden bunny...A bunny who almost drowned. I should really check on her, but I don't want to scare her any worse.  
"Hey listen, Serenity, would you like to play a game?"  
Wiping her nose on her sleeve, she looked up at me, tears almost gone and in the most innocent most voice asked, "What kind of game?"  
"How about tag?"  
Pointer finger dangling from her mouth, she asked, "What's tag?"  
Now that was a new one for me, but I had to get her to run so I could make sure she was all right.  
"What is tag? What is TAG?! Why, it is the greatest game on earth!"  
She still looked at me funny.  
"Here, I'll show you."  
I tapped her arm and ran. She wasn't following.  
"Now you've gotta try to catch me!"  
Now she was catching on. The little golden child began chasing me around the garden, golden odangoes flying everywhere.  
  
``````````````  
Above this wondrous scene lay another being. She lay there in her dawn-tinted outfit, midnight green hair spread about her, almost completely covering her as she watched from the roof top, chuckling to herself at every failed attempt for Serenity to catch the ever elusive Endymion.  
Almost whispering to herself alone, she murmurs, "Now that's more like it." Unfurling her majestic lavender wings, she wisks herself off into the night in a wisp of gold, looking like a shooting star amongst the jeweled night.  
  
~~~~~~~~Endymion~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suddenly she stops in our game and points a single chubby finger into the midnight sky.  
"Look! A shooting star!"  
I follow her finger and do indeed see her shooting star. It is moving slower than I had ever seen before. Nevertheless, I bent down beside her and whispered into her ear, "Make a wish."  
She closed her eyes and tilting her head towards the sky, she put her hands into a prayer-like fashion. She looked so adorable with her head craned so high that her hair pooled at her feet. Slowly her head glided down and she looked directly at me.   
"All done. Why aren't you making a wish?"  
Amusement dancing in my eyes, I wished upon that star the only way I knew.  
"Starlight,   
Star bright,  
First star I see tonight,  
I wish I may,  
I wish I might,  
To have this wish I wish tonight."  
And I wished, I wished for many things, so many I cannot mention them all. But most of all, I wished for my dad to like me.  
I turned my head back towards the little girl, only to find that index finger hanging from her mouth again, her staring at me curiously.  
"What was that?"  
"That is how I wish on a star. How do you do it?"  
"I pray to Selene."  
"Who is she?"  
And as I then sat amongst the roses, she told me the story of the moon goddess and how she fell in love with an earthen prince, deep into the night. Soon her head was starting to tilt sideways in the sleepiest of manners and well within a yawn, she sleepily asked me, "What did you wish for?"  
"Lots of stuff. What'd you wish for?"  
Stealthily falling asleep, she mumbled, "Not tellin'." And then she was gone; embraced in the arms of Morphious beneath the blanket of stars in the sky. The moon shining high in the sky, making the whole garden seem aglow, I lifted the sleeping golden child, carrying her over to her beloved nanny, I tucked her within her nanny's warm embrace.   
Sleepy eyed, I stumbled back over to the wall of my balcony and ever so lumberously I climbed back up to my room. Taking one last look to the garden below, I wondered if I would ever see that golden child again. I hoped so. My voice intermixing within the music of the night's wind, I whispered, "Goodnight, Serenity." And stumbled off to bed.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*AUTHOR'S NOTES*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gomen nasai, the chapter was so short, but it just seemed like a perfect place to leave off. Just wait until Momma wakes up to find those two sleeping in her garden. Imagine finding two complete strangers within her yard...*blinks to look innocent* You'll just have to wait till next chapter to find out what happens to Serenity.   
  
Also I've noticed that I forgot to do the usual disclaimer. Oops!  
Here goes nothing:  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon,  
I do not feel I need the doom,  
Of finding lawyers in my room,  
So please do not sue!  
  
Last of all, I would like to give thanks to Pluto-san and Hoshi-san. Without the dangerous duo, I would not bother to even consider continuing my writing. Arigatou.  
  
If anyone out there is actually reading this and likes my story, I am asking you, PLEASE, email me to tell me what you think.  
  
Arigatou,  
~Lady Hiko 


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: Arabian Knight  
Chapter: 3  
Author: Lady Hiko  
Email: ladyhiko@yahoo.com  
URL: http://www.geocities.com/ladyhiko  
http://www.geocities.com/sailorpluto23/MoonLightRoses  
  
^.^; Don't kill me, please? Okay, so I know I took a long time on getting the next chapter of this out, but I was working on Arabian Knight. Forgive me? Please?  
Well here's the next installment of Arabian Knight, and remember, if you kill the author, there won't be anymore.  
*** Chibi Hi *** Means nothing other than a separator and that the point of view is going to switch to an all knowledgeable narrator.  
  
`````````  
The sun was low in the sky as the Sultana awoke. For the first time in years she had slept well.  
she thought to herself as she walked out to her balcony, wrapping her silken robe around her, anticipating the wind.  
The air was calm, not a breath of a breeze to calm the disappointed Sultana. She glanced around the palace grounds, seeing if she was just on the wrong side for the wind today. Looking around, she spotted no wind, but something else did catch her eye. There, on a stone bench near her son's stone pond, lain two people, two strangers asleep on her lawn.  
  
Well, let's just say she wasn't too happy about it.  
  
She went storming down the stairs shouting, " How dare they!" bewildering servants all the way.  
Now oddly enough, there was some logic to her insanity. You see, she was an all-powerful Sultana, her long missing husband just got home, sick, and now there were peasants sleeping on her lawn. Now honestly, she loved her people, but this was her home, and right now what they were doing was adding insult to injury.  
So she burst out the doors to her lawn rampaging towards the sleepers like a madwoman shrieking, "What the HELL are you doing on my lawn?!"  
This of course startled Luna, causing her to leap off the bench and all Serenity did was try to snuggle deeper into the stone to regain the warmth that was lost. She didn't even wake up.  
Staring at Luna straight in the face, Alexandria demanded, "Well?"  
"I uh...well...we were...umm...I mean...uh..." was Luna's response, but the Sultana couldn't understand a word she was saying, causing her to loose her patience, really fast. "If you're not going to answer me, then get the heck out of here!"  
With that a nearby guard shoved the sleeping Serenity into Luna's arms as they were escorted off the grounds.  
Having that out of the way, Alexandria dusted herself off and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she headed back towards the palace to check on her ill husband.  
  
````````````Later outside the Sultan's bedchamber...Alexandria``````````````   
I walked towards my husband's bedchamber; he couldn't sleep by me for fear of contamination...Sigh...  
I heaved at the heavy oak doors that kept me from my husband and crept through the little opening that I managed to make. The room was, well, white. The walls were cream at most and the floors were of a white marble. The bed was of a dark oak draped with white clothed and the bed linens were white sheets as were the curtains over the balcony door. Very few decorations adorned the walls and there was a red carpet leading up the three stairs to his bed.  
In the center of the great four poster bed lain my husband surrounded by various physicians, some were even speaking incantations. I am not a firm believer in mysticies such as those, but if it'll help my husband, let them do it! I guess that you must think it is odd for a Sultana not to be extremely religious, to not be basically saying praise Allah for making me queen! Well, I won't do it! I am a firm believer in reason and logic. If it can't be proven that way, I won't believe you. My life is ruled by logic.  
As I walked up towards my husbands bedside nearly all physicians backed away, leaving only the head one. "You have only 10 minutes before you have to leave; he needs our care," he said, flipping over a small hourglass on his way out.  
I walked up to my husband, he was sound asleep. Poor Marcus, his luxurious brown hair was plastered to his forehead from perspiration. Looking down to my side, I spotted a small bowl of cool water and a cloth inside. Taking it and ringing it out slightly, I placed it upon his forehead.  
I felt a warm presence on my arm and heard my husband say, " Thank you Alexandria, I really don't deserve you." His words were more of a rasp than anything else, and were followed by a coughing fit.  
"Of course you do. You are the kindest, sweetest, gentlest husband that I could ever wish for," I whispered.  
" I left you alone for so long to raise my child..."  
"He's my child too..."  
"But I left you for a silly quest and came back like this. For all I know I may have brought upon me the grim..."  
"Don't talk like that! As long as you're here with me you're not going to die! Andy your quest wasn't silly! You were following your beliefs!"  
"Some beliefs they were."  
"Which reminds me, did you find someone?"  
"Yes."  
"Really?!"  
"Yes."  
"Well, who is it? What does she look like? How does she act? How old is she?"  
"She has long blond hair, blue eyes, knows some martial arts, sleeps till the late hours of the morning, and is currently 4 years old," he began in a matter of fact tone, then his voice turned into the sweetest of whispers, "Her name is Serenity." Too bad I was too distracted by the age to notice.  
"Four years old?" I choked out, my face turning white.  
"Why? Is there something wrong with that? Darling, you almost look as white as me."  
"Did she wear two round buns on top of her head?"  
"Yeah, they call them odangoes. Her nanny has four of them on top of her head. Why? Have you seen them already?"  
I put my hand on my forehead and sat down. Boy did I mess up this time.  
"Darling?"  
"Yes," came my pained reply.  
"What's wrong? Don't tell me you've got what I have."  
"No, it's not that."  
"Then what?"  
"Moooom!" For once, I was glad to be interrupted as my son stormed in the door.  
"Mom?"  
"Endymion, I'm over here!"  
He raced over to me, panic playing in his eyes as he knelt before me, staring straight into my eyes as he grabbed my hands.   
"Mother, have you seen anyone sleeping on the garden bench?"  
"Which one? We have so many," I panicked.  
" The one by my stone pond."   
"Uh...well..."  
"What happened?!"  
  
"You seee...I thoughttheyweretresspasserssoIescortedthemoutontothestreets."  
"What?!" was my son's reply. I don't think he understood me.  
"She said, that she accidentally threw them out," Marcus said laboriously.  
How was I supposed to know?!  
"How long ago did you throw them out?" pleaded my son.  
"About an hour ago, why?"  
"She nearly drowned last night!"  
"Who?"  
"The little GIRL!"  
"So you've met her too," stated my husband.  
"Huh?"  
"Did you know she was to be your bride?"  
Endymion's eyes got impossibly wide as his face went ghostly pale and he choked out, "Wha...Wha...What?! She's only a child! She's half my age!"  
"You're only eight, and she's four. By the time you're old enough to wed, the four years will no longer matter."  
"Whatever. She's gone anyway."  
This was my chance to redeem myself! I could find her! She's a blond! How many blondes can there be in this city?  
"I'll find her," I meekly stated, staring at the two men in my life.  
"You will?" asked Endymion.  
"How?" asked Marcus.  
"Well..." I began, wringing bits of my robe in my hands. "I could send some guards out to look for her, and if nothing else, I could always put out a reward."  
I got two basic reactions from this. Endymion smacked his forehead, and Marcus smiled. Was my plan really that bad?  
  
Meanwhile outside, much later...Luna...  
  
It was beginning to get dark outside and rather cold. You'd think with such warm days they'd have much warmer nights. People have been staring at us oddly. I wonder why?  
And I'm beginning to get hungry; I'm surprised Serenity hasn't cried about being hungry, yet. The worst thing of all is that I have no money other than yen, and no one can understand me. I know Serenity can understand Arabic, but she doesn't speak it that well yet. As if someone would listen to a four year old anyway. She'd probably ask for some candy and I wouldn't know the difference.  
This doesn't look good.  
I felt a tug at my cloak, and upon looking down I saw Serenity. With an un-princess-like finger hanging out of her mouth and the other hand holding her stomach she questioned in PERFECT Japanese, "When are we going to eat? I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since yesterday."  
Unable to think of anything else to say, I simply patted her head and said, " I know dear, I know."  
There was really only one thing left that I could do, considering no one would hire someone they couldn't understand. So I had to do something that I hadn't had to do since I was a child. I had to once again become a thief. I shuddered at the thought.  
  
Okay, in order to become a thief, I had to think like a thief. I had to find some poor unsuspecting man, one who was trusting enough, dumb enough, to let his money hang on the outside in plain view of his fellow man.  
So, latching onto Serenity's hand, I prowled through the streets searching for my first victim. And then I spotted him. He was short and round and his clothes were leaning towards the more luxurious side. He wouldn't miss a few coins. He could do without, but I could not.  
So I told Serenity to wait by the alleyway wall while I began to walk up to the man, ever so coyly flirting with him. Being the ignorant man I thought he was, he began to flirt with me, completely unaware that I was really leaning closer to his money, not him.  
  
What happened next was a complete catastrophe. First of all, I pulled Serenity. I completely missed the pouch, falling on top of the man, spilling coins everywhere. At first the man was pleased at this new 'position', but he was soon to realize hat I was just a thief. His shouts of "Stop thief!" didn't help either as I left the money and grabbed Serenity's hand trying to flee the scene. I ended up smashing into something firm and large, causing me to fall over, and release Serenity's hand. We had run into a rather large and very muscular palace guard. I thought he was going to attack me! Before I could even move, he swooped me up and over his shoulder. He then went to pick up Serenity, but with me as an added load, that just happened to be kicking and screaming, Serenity was just too quick for him. She ran off into the streets and disappeared amongst the crowds.  
The guard, disgruntled that she got away, and that I was still doing futile attempts at beating him, hit me on top of my head. Sparks flew as my mind was jumbled into darkness and I fell into unconsciousness.  
  
````A little bit later at the palace, Marcus's room, Endymion...````  
  
I had been sitting here at a chair by my father's side for quite some time now, just sitting there watching the physicians at their work. It's quite odd, really. Some are bowing and chanting while others were mixing up concoctions, applying some to his mouth and some to his forehead. After having slowly been mesmerized by the physicians, I was startled out of my chair by the sudden sound of the slamming of the chamber door. An enormous guard came storming in carrying a small object; at least it was compared to him, over his shoulder. The physicians scurried out of the way as the guard placed what is known as a small woman.  
  
"The nanny..." I subconsciously murmured.  
Eyes still closed, my dad mumbled, his voice a little better, " Thank you Mamoru." At this the nanny woke up.  
  
```Luna```  
I awoke to voices, voices speaking Arabic. I couldn't understand anything they were saying until I understood one word...Mamoru...protector... I opened my eyes. Slowly adjusting to the light I finally got my first look at my captor...  
He was JAPANESE!  
I bet he can understand me!   
I heard the others talking. One of which was an older man and the man who purchased my charge. Wasn't he a sultan or something? From what I could make out of what he was saying, I think he was inquiring as to where Serenity was. It sounded as though Mamoru didn't know.   
This doesn't sound good.  
  
````````Later on the streets, Serenity~~~~~~~~  
I don't know what just happened! One minute Luna told me to stay up against this wall, the next we're running and she's gone! What happened?  
Unnnngh...I'm so hungry...  
  
*** Chibi Hi ***  
  
With that in mind, our little princess wandered the streets in search of food. Attracted by the smell of cooking meat, she wandered into a small marketplace where a large crowd had gathered. Curious as to see what was happening, she stood upon a tall-unattended crate to peer over the audience.  
They were staring at what appeared to be a stage on wheels. The edges of the stage were draped with deep red curtains edged with gold and had two male dancers with their tops off juggling flaming torches, but what seemed to be the main attraction was just before the stage. There was a man, tall with streaming short black hair and piercing blue eyes. Standing next to him was a shorter woman with silver blue eyes and ebony-raven hair. While the man was in semi-normal dress, the woman was dressed in the attire of an Arabic dancer. Her top, which showed a large portion of her stomach, was a deep crimson with pale red sleeves that poofed around her arms, showing them straight through the fabric and tapering off at the wrists. Her pants were also a deep crimson, billowing around her legs. She wore large gold hoop earrings and various gold bracelets at her wrists complimented by various gold bangles within her hair. Her hair was wet.  
Walking together the man and woman stood near the shallow pit created in front of the stage. The woman stepped into the pit and raised her arms as the man announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce to you," his voice deepened and turned mischievous. "Lady Hiko the Fire Dancer."   
With that the two men on stage jumped down and after clinking the four torches together, touched the edges of the pit. The area around the woman was set ablaze. The man that was with her began to slowly beat at the drum, dum da dum...dum dum da da dum, in a rhythmic beat as the woman in the flames began to slowly dance to the beat, punctuating her movements with every shake of the tambourine of the raven woman standing near the drumming man. The beat began to quicken as the torches were once again passed behind her in another round of juggling. And as the beat quickened, so did her dance. No longer was she just swaying to the beat, but swirling and twirling within the flames, enrapturing the crowd in her sultry dance.  
It was then that the little girl noticed something, more like somethings creeping along the backs of the crowd, just as Luna had once done. When one of them, a tall brunette, took some coins out of another poor unsuspecting man's pouch, Serenity decided to imitate what that other man had done as she yelled, "STOP THIEF!" at the top of her lungs, breaking the spell that the fire dancer seemed to have cast over the crowd.   
Thoroughly angered, the crowd left, leaving poor Serenity to be singled out by the small band of thieves. The two fire jugglers from the back doused the dancer out as the ringleader stormed towards the poor girl, the dancer in hot pursuit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AUTHOR'S NOTES~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Big cheesy grin*  
So, what did ya think? Any good? You know I'm fishing for emails here.  
Yeah, I know. My name has appeared in this story, but I just couldn't help it! I had to be written, and you know I all ways make an appearance in my stories, however small or large. Hoshi, Marianya, Pluto, you guys ALL know WHAT I'm talking about.   
  
So if you think I should continue this story, email me at:  
ladyhiko@yahoo.com  
  
Ja ne!  
~Lady Hiko  
Oh yeah, if you want to really know the beat that I used for the drums, go to Sailor Orion's Refuge and listen to Valley Of the Fallen Star. 


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle: Arabian Knight  
Chapter: 4, Numb   
Rating: PG-13-ish  
Ranting: Death to all spatulas! Want to find out why? Email me!  
Email: ladyhiko@yahoo.com  
URL: http://www.geocities.com/ladyhiko  
http://www.geocitiel.com/sailorpluto23/MoonLightRoses  
  
Now where did we leave off? Oh yeah, now I remember. Let's recap what happened last time.  
  
It was then that the little girl noticed something, more like somethings creeping along the backs of   
the crowd, just as Luna had once done. When one of them, a tall brunette, took some coins out of another poor unsuspecting man's pouch, Serenity decided to imitate what that other man had done as she yelled, "STOP THIEF!" at the top of her lungs, breaking the spell that the fire dancer seemed to have cast over the crowd.   
Thoroughly angered, the crowd left, leaving poor Serenity to be singled out by the small band of thieves. The two fire jugglers from the back doused the dancer out as the ringleader stormed towards the poor girl, the dancer in hot pursuit.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why you little brat!" Yelled the ringleader, thoroughly enraged at the small child as he ran towards her, of course, causing her to take flight.  
"Anton stop!" yelled 'Lady Hiko', her arm barely hooking on to the man's as he was almost on the poor child.  
Flames evident in his eyes, he turned towards the fire dancer seething, "What?!"   
Shaking her head, she whispered, "She's just a kid, she doesn't know any better."  
"Point being?"  
"We're only kids too."  
Off in the background the poor little girl had just recently caught the corner of a stand with her arm, causing her to fall to the ground. Seeing this, 'Lady Hiko' slowly walked towards the girl now nursing her arm, Anton following closely behind. The child, as hurt as she was, began to scoot backwards at the sight of Anton, thoroughly scared of him. This, being as obvious as it was, caused Hiko to signal for Anton to stay put. Lowering herself to the child's height, she began to slowly hobble to the shaking child.   
  
She still scooted back.  
Hiko stayed in place.  
Cocking her head slightly to the side and placing a hand in the dirt she eyed the child, whispering a soft, "Shhh...I won't hurt you," in efforts to calm the impaired child.  
The child didn't move.  
Hiko hobbled forward.  
The child scooted backward.  
  
This was not going to work.  
  
Eyeing the topless 'men', Hiko moved to make a swift signal, and with that the two men tackled the small child. But of course, seeing as how things never seem to work out, that was about the time the child spotted blood, and passed out.  
Okay, so maybe, just maybe, that was of some help. She couldn't run if she was passed out now could she. So seeing that that had happened, Hiko came and took the golden child from the blond juggler.  
"Poor thing..." was all she spoke as she began to head towards the rolling stage that was currently their home.  
But as I told you, things tend to go wrong.  
Now you see, Anton was one of the main ringleaders, and he kind of, sort of, spotted what was going on, and knew of Hiko's soft heart. With that in mind he chased over to her, stopping in front of her to block her way.  
"Hold on a second, what do you think you're doing?"  
"What does it look like? I'm taking her home."  
"Oh no you don't. I don't need another mouth to feed! We can barely support ourselves as it is and she just blew your cover! You can't pose as Lady Hiko anymore Ang!"  
"Point being?"  
"The point is..."  
"The point is that she doesn't have a home."  
"And how do you suppose that is?"  
"Didn't you notice? No one was with her."  
"So, maybe she just wandered from her parents."  
"No one came to claim her."  
"That doesn't prove anything!"  
"It proves everything. Now before you fire off your mouth again, hear me out."  
"Fine."  
"I know you don't have a lot of money, it took a lot to purchase me, but that didn't stop you from getting me out of there, now did it?"  
"Well?"  
"I was in need of help, and you helped me. What makes her any different?"  
"This is different."  
"No, it isn't. She's in need, and so was I. If it's money troubles that is bothering you, then I'll teach her to make us some money."  
"She's not dancing in the flames."  
"Of course not, besides, who would suspect a four year old pick pocket?"  
And with that she continued her way to the stage, Anton eyeing her sadly as she went.  
"What are you getting us into Angela?" He whispered. Turning his head to the two topless men, he ordered, " I need you to keep a watch out, they're probably on to us now." And as he began to walk away he turned and said, "Scratch that thought. Damion, Jarod, we move out tonight."  
  
And so the moon slowly slid towards the horizon as the stage moved out of sight and into the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Author's notes *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah, I know. It was exceedingly short, but a few people had some questions, and remember it's only part A. I thought I'd give a few people some answers, considering there were a LOT of questions. Does this help you any Pluto-san? Oh yeah, Marcus is the sultan, I don't know how clear on that I was.  
  
Oh well, Ja ne for now!  
~Lady Hiko  
  
*~ I came, I slept, I saw.~*   
Wait a second! That's not right! Oh well, how much does anyone expect to get right at 11:40 p.m.?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, actually, I decided to finish this rather than to torture you...if that ending would have.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Three years later, the palace...  
  
It had been three years since the little princess had gone missing, three years! And they were still searching for her. Mass produced paintings of the little girl, drawn from the prince's point of view, were posted throughout the city. The sultan had sent out a few small bands of search parties years ago, and they had yet to return.  
Unfortunately, things still hadn't gone well. For on this gloomy day, the inner flame of two souls were snuffed out. The winds howled with the agony of it, as rain pelted those who dared to walk the streets in sheets. For the past few years the sultan's health flickered between being bed ridden to walking among his people in the streets. Those were times of bliss when the sultan and his son could spend time together, sometimes studying, sometimes playing games. Endymion had a father once again, and was starting to shake off the cold distanceness in him. His eyes were always cunning and alight as if there was some great fire burning inside. His skin was tan, and he was forever smiling, though the smile would dim down when his dad was in bed. But now it was like that flame was snuffed out, never to rekindle again. Every time his dad was bedridden, they'd light a candle, meant to be a symbol of the sultan's health to his people, and put it in the window.  
It was on this day that the candle was put out. A storm had been brewing all day, the sun completely covered in the sky. The clouds hung low, giving the feeling of foreboding as Endymion walked towards his father's room. Marcus had thought that he'd be back on his feet again and had called Endymion in to discuss what they were going to do tomorrow. He was thinking along the lines of going to an oasis with his son and Alexandria and wanted to run it by Endymion now that he had a new advisor, a seemingly unnaturally white haired man named Artemis.  
Of course, Artemis had insisted on getting Endymion some bodyguards, even though the people were happy and not liable to revolt. But being the reasonable man that he was, Marcus had commissioned on getting four of them. Each were a year above or equal to his son's age in hopes that he would make friends with them and form a bond to help later in life. Yes, I guess that you could say that they were all right, but Endymion wanted to be with his father more. He didn't know why, but he always felt as though he should be close by him as much as possible, sensing that time was closing in on him. But he couldn't figure out the reason why.  
As he jogged down the various corridors leading to his parent's bedchamber, (AN: Yes, he's well enough to be near the sultana. The disease, whatever it was, was found to be not contagious.) one single memory persisted in his mind.  
It was on the eve of his 9th birthday, and his father was sick in bed again. He was on his bed, crying, not wanting to be alone in the world a second time. Slowly he heard the door creak open and within the paling light of the moon, Marcus closely resembling a ghost as he crept in still in his nightclothes. He had heard his son's muffled sobs, and had come to investigate. Using a cane to steady him, he crept over to his son, a cushioned thump every other step. Endymion had been brought out of his revere by the feeling of his father's hand on his back, slowly rubbing it in attempts to comfort. Through the water in his eyes and the pale light of the moon he mistook his father for already dead, and believed this to be a phantom image of him. He began to bawl once again.  
Not knowing the reason as to his son's pain, he knelt down to his son's level and called his name, stroking his hair at the same time. Feeling his hand on his head with his own hand, Endymion picked up his tear streaked face to look at his father, finally realizing he was real.   
"What's wrong?" Marcus asked, finally having his son's full attention.  
Endymion did what he had never done before in his life as he jumped into his father's arms, nearly knocking the poor man over. Nuzzling his head into his father's shoulder, he just simply said, " I don't want to loose you again..."  
The sultan's eyes widened in surprise, "Again? Endymion, you've never lost me. I've always been here...er in spirit."  
"I had thought that you had died..."  
"Died! Don't worry, it takes more than this weak disease to kill your old man!"  
"So, you're not going to die?"  
"Not for a long time, not for a long time."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."  
  
Endymion thought to himself as he jogged into his father's room. Seeing him in that bed was always disheartening, but he still stepped up to his father's bedside. "You called," he asked, waiting for his father's usual rasp. His voice was always so pleasant when he was well, something that was surely missed when he was sick.   
"I was thinking that maybe you, your mother and I would go to an oasis tomorrow. Have some fun. What do you think?"  
Did he have to ask?! I think not!   
"Of course I would like to go!" Endymion yelled in the pure elation of the thought of going. Oasis were always fun for him, chock full of so many different creatures that didn't live at home, his home.  
A glimpse of that memory flashed in his head.  
"Are you sure you'll be well enough to go?" Endymion tentatively asked.  
"Of course! It'll take a lot more than this to keep your old man down!" Marcus replied to ease his son. "Now you," he said, playfully batting his son's arm. "Go to bed. I want you all rested up before tomorrow. Now shoo."  
Sighing, he turned on his foot, throwing a 'fine' as he shuffled out the door.  
  
It was later that night that he'd awaken from his sleep deep in cold sweat. Only once before he had done that before, the night the little girl was drowning.   
His heart was racing like never before. He jumped out of the bed, racing out his bed chamber door, not knowing where he was going, just letting his instincts lead the way. The blood was rushing to his head, or rather from it, of which he did not know as he got a dizzying effect as he got closer to his destination. And then he stopped, stopped right in front of his parents' door. He could hear his mother's screams inside, a scream that froze the blood in his veins, accompanied with the hard knocking sound of something beating against the headboard or floor.  
Something was very wrong.  
Quickly reaching the door, he began to open it, only to be bowled over by his frightened mother, getting sprawled on the floor. But that was not what bothered him, but what was inside. There on the floor beside his parents' bed, lay his father, twitching uncontrollably, his eyes completely out of focus as his head banged relentlessly on the floor. Alexandria got off her son, fleetly scooting to the wall. She just sat there; her knees brought up to her chest, biting her nails as tears poured silently from her eyes. "Marcus...Marcus..." was the only sound that seeped through her lips in the quietest of whispers. Endymion rushed to his father, trying to pin him down so that he wouldn't hurt himself anymore, only to be knocked aside by his father's uncontrollable flailing arms.  
"Help! Someone, I need HELP!" Endymion cried, desperate to help his father who's head was now banging so hard that blood leaked from his lips.   
Then, just as suddenly as it came it stopped, just completely and utterly stopped. Everything just stopped, everything in Endymion's world just stopped. Silence, so loud and frightening that Endymion thought he would go deaf surrounded him. He held his breath, hoping to hear his father breathe, but there was no sound, not even from his mother. Hands shaking and fear in his eyes Endymion crawled over to his father's side, his hand landing in the pool of blood his father had created. He put his ear up to his father's chest, hoping, praying to hear something, anything.  
Silence, it was so loud and stirring, encompassing him. He just knelt there, completely frozen in shock as the physicians pushed him aside. The world began to flow in slow motion as the physicians pronounced him dead. His mother began to shriek, "Marcus! Marcus!" as she ran to him, her face paling as she collapsed on his body, cruel sobs racking her body. But he didn't hear it though. The physicians desperately tried to peal the distraught Sultana from the body as she shrieked louder scratching at them to let her go. But he didn't hear it. That light, that flame that burned so brilliantly in his eyes was snuffed out, just died at that very moment. The second his head hit his father's chest it was all over for him. Numbly he got up, passing the now covered body that used to be his father, stepping past the shrieking form that was his mother, only one goal left in his dead mind.  
A darkness, the thing that kept him numb, was whispering in his ear, blocking all thought.  
Why go on?...What's there left for you to live for?...  
  
Why not end it all?   
was his last thought as he walked straight ahead, nimbly stepping through the billowing curtains, the candle already blown out, stepping up onto the balcony, reaching for the rails...  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Author's notes *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
* Runs quickly out of the room, hiding in some concealed spot, waiting for readers to kill her*  
Sowie?  
Feel free to email me, flame me, or whatever! Just don't send me any viruses!  
~Lady Hiko  
ladyhiko@yahoo.com  
http://www.geocities.com/ladyhiko is under construction.  
http://www.geocities.com/sailorpluto23/MoonLightRoses 


	5. Chapter 5: De ja vu

Tittle: Arabian Knight  
Chapter: 5 De ja vú  
Rating: Pg-13-ish  
Author: Lady Hiko  
Email (can I emphasize this enough?): ladyhiko@yahoo.com  
URL: http://www.geocities.com/ladyhiko (under construction)  
http://www.geocities.com/sailorpluto23/MoonLightRoses  
* Runs quickly out of the room, hiding in some concealed spot, waiting for readers to kill her*  
Sowie?  
(Panicky voice) Let's recap what happened last time, shall we?  
  
````  
Silence, it was so loud and stirring, encompassing him. He just knelt there, completely frozen in shock as the physicians pushed him aside. The world began to flow in slow motion as the physicians pronounced him dead. His mother began to shriek, "Marcus! Marcus!" as she ran to him, her face paling as she collapsed on his body, cruel sobs racking her. But he didn't hear it though. The physicians desperately tried to peal the distraught Sultana from the body as she shrieked louder scratching at them to let her go. But he didn't hear it. That light, that flame that burned so brilliantly in his eyes was snuffed out, just died at that very moment. The second his head hit his father's chest it was all over for him. Numbly he got up, passing the now covered body that used to be his father, stepping past the shrieking form that was his mother, only one goal left in his dead mind.  
A darkness, the thing that kept him numb, was whispering in his ear, blocking all thought.  
Why go on?...What's there left for you to live for?...  
  
Why not end it all?   
was his last thought as he walked straight ahead, nimbly stepping through the billowing curtains, the candle already blown out, stepping up onto the balcony, reaching for the rails...  
  
~~~~~  
  
High above the world stood another being, surveying the scene with saddening eyes. So many things had gone wrong. This wasn't supposed to happen, none of this was supposed to happen! Or at least that is what she thought to herself, brushing a thick strand of green hair from her eyes.  
"You know you can't change destiny," she heard from behind her.  
Turning around she saw another being; one of few distinctions, the only thing predominant was her mass of silver hair and golden embodiment. A god-like haze all ways kept her face from distinction. Knowing her to be powerful, though not really knowing her name, the green haired goddess gave a small bow.  
"Do you mean that this is supposed to be his destiny, to jump off a balcony?" the green goddess replied.  
"Of course not, but I know what you're thinking. You cannot go to Earth to stop him. As if we need another goddess for them to worship."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Remember the Moon Goddess Selene incident?"  
"Yes."  
"That was me."  
"Oh," replied the green haired goddess in light of the new situation. So this was Selene, no wonder she felt her power.  
"Listen, Setsuna, I know you want to help, so if you wish to do so, get to the mother and leave the son alone. Or better yet, contact that new advisor I sent down there, Artemis. He is a firm believer."  
  
With that Setsuna disappeared in a lavender mist.  
Selene thought as she disappeared into golden mist.  
  
~~~~ Asleep within a distant chamber, Artemis ~~~~  
  
I was asleep, having my usual dream of a glowing place high above my dwelling. I did not know where I was, but I could see a distant blue orb below me. So much like the moon that hung in the distant sky above us, but an ethereal blue. Perhaps it was Earth, but I will never know.  
Usually within this dream I would come upon a woman, one with fine silver hair and a golden mark on her forehead, of which I will also never know, for the glow is too bright. But this evening was different. No longer did I feel the overwhelming contentment that I normally feel. No, there was something different. The air smelled of war, burning flesh. Cinders flew all around me in their wicked dance as if to mock me of failure. But what failure could I have committed? What could I have done? The palace in which I lounged was gone, lying on the ground in rubble. Swiftly I was knocked into the ground, embedded into the mud with a profound slup. I could see myself covered in mud with a man in armor behind me, raising his sword, ready to strike. But something was different about me. There was a mark, golden like the woman, burning in my forehead, and then...  
Then I turned to the likeness of a feline, a tiny white cat, as I was struck in the shoulder. I could see myself, er, the cat, plead with the man for my life, begging him not to strike again. But he didn't listen as he raised his sword once again, preparing to strike. But he didn't. The world seemed to stand still as a woman in a lavender outfit approached me, her garnet eyes piercing into me as her outfit turned from strange to stranger into a white bodice and black fringe of some sort. She carried with her a staff of some sort, green hair whipping about it as she approached me.  
  
"Artemis...do you know what happened here?" I could hear her ask, her voice resonating deeply in my ears. I've heard her from somewhere before, like I could have sworn I've heard Luna's before, but from where?  
"No," I whispered. It was familiar, but unknown. I had no idea.  
"Come."  
"What? Where? And in this cat body?!" I protested.  
"Fine." Giving a brisk wave of her hand she returned me my body as I followed her through the battlefield and out into the unknown.   
  
````  
Now I'm guessing most of you have probably heard of the French term, De ja vu, right? It means something to the likeness of having already gone through something before. I was going through a major turnabout of it.   
I was in a place, someplace within the palace I have always dreamed about. There were humming contraptions all around me, shiny things, glistening like the sun. Like a surface of a mirror, they portrayed my face, showing the burning crescent moon upon my face. But if I looked deeper, I could see images, images of destruction hidden within a noisy haze.  
"Come," I heard her beckon, starting to truly wonder what was going on as I stepped up to a particularly luminescent thing.  
"I want you to look in here, you should recognize someone."  
And so I looked and shock greeted my eyes.  
"The prince! Only...he's older?"  
"Yes, that is your prince, but there is something else you must see."  
I peered in once again, but something was different. Behind him I could see another being. A somewhat small girl who also bared the mark just like mine. She was crying, fear evident in her eyes. The prince had a sword raised in his hand, protecting her in some odd armor. A woman with blood-red hair and lips, with green eyes like the beast of envy and corpse like skin stood before them. She was grinning, her smile full of malice.   
Suddenly, like a flash of lightening, she was gone, and a great cataclysm struck the place where he stood. But instead of plummeting to the ground, he was sent soaring, flying high into the air with the small woman-child following suit. Another bolt struck and two lifeless limp bodies were left drifting silently towards the ground.  
  
I turned to the woman; my eyes alight in curious fury. "What happened?!" I yelled at her wanting to know who those women were, where I was, and of course, what had befallen my prince.  
"I cannot tell you much, but I will tell you this. The woman with the crescent mark was of great royalty in this life and the last. What you just saw was a previous life of which I am not entirely at liberty to disclose. All I know is that history is repeating itself at this very moment, though not as drastically. Your prince is there again, at a balcony, about to die. So unless you snap out of this dream right now, your kingdom will lose its final heir."  
"What?"  
"Go!" She yelled as she gave me a shove. I could feel myself plummet back to Earth, I don't know how I knew, but I knew. And as I fell, I could see the glowing white orb shrink smaller and smaller in the sky until I landed back into my body and awoke. As I awoke, I realized that perhaps, just maybe, I was on the moon.  
  
Before I could dwell on this matter any further I got a little reminder in the form of whispers within my head.  
No, I am not insane, but I could hear, "Your prince is there again, at a balcony, about to die."  
So I swiftly ran out of the room, heading towards the sultana's frenzied cries.  
  
```Meanwhile, Serenity```  
  
Sigh, another day, another dance. Sure, I do realize that we steal at these things, but mama dances so well people should pay to see her. So okay, she's really not my mother, but Angela may as well be considering she raised me with Anton-papa and the others, especially the overly protective Damion and goofy Jarod.   
Giggling to myself, I thought,   
But still...I wish I didn't have to steal from these people...  
The music started up once more, Anton banging on the drums and Damion shaking the tambourine as Rei and Makoto throw themselves into the fray, joining in the dance outside the fire while Mama dances within it. Jarod is out here with the others, and me swiping money to pay for our food and for the oil it takes to make the flames. Today is going to be a good day, there are lots of people here to see her, and those three years have really changed her.  
  
``` Just outside the city, Aerin Kageno, of the Kageno Hi clan```  
  
There went another one, so images of this girl it just makes me want to be sick. Three years and the rulers of Illiad still have not found her...but the reward, why with the reward money I could buy myself an army, much bigger than this clan that I now have.  
Serenity, you will be mine.  
  
``` Back in the marketplace, an hour after the dance, Serenity ```  
  
I'm so excited! Mama is gonna get me a new outfit, just like hers! Not the fire dancing one, of course, but it is so cool! And we're even going to the same stand she got hers! I'm gonna get me a pretty red one with pink see through sleeves...I'll look just like a belly dancer! I smiled at that thought. A dancer just like Mom...  
We arrived at the shop rather quickly, the shopkeeper being a woman. She had blue eyes and red hair, the same shade of red that I wanted my outfit in. She seemed like the ideal mom, very pretty and very nice...but her daughter...her daughter...well there was something odd about her. Sure, she had her mom's blood red hair, but those eyes, those logistic green eyes, something was off. I could almost believe that I had seen her from somewhere before, but I couldn't place it.  
"Hello Mamoto," Angie-mama greeted the tall red haired woman.   
"Hello Angela," Mamoto began, and then noticing me she smiled and continued as she squatted down to see me face to face, " and this must be the little Serenity you must have been talking about."  
She then did a noogie, or at least that is what I believe they call it, and continued, " I was wondering when you were gonna bring her in...So what'll it be today?"  
Smiling down at me like a mother even though she was only nineteen, she replied, " I thought we'd get her something new, something other than a dress. Besides, this one is getting too raggedy anyways."  
I looked down at my cream colored - well, used to be cream colored - dress, with it's various tears and patches with disdain. I really need a new look and apparently the strange little girl must have thought so too, considering she was staring at me oddly. What is it with her?! Sure, she looks to be about nine years old, but that doesn't mean she's above me... that much, I guess.  
Mamoto must have realized the strange looks exchanged between us, for she blanched a moment and then exclaimed, " Oh! I didn't introduce you two! Serenity, - ooh that is such a cute name - this is my daughter, Beryl. Strange name, yes, but that is the only thing that seemed to suit her."  
Beryl just glared at me even more oddly. What did I do?! Did I screw her over in a past life or something?!  
"Beryl, aren't you going to say hello?" Mamoto chided.  
"H-lo Serenity," Beryl mumbled.  
"Good," Mamoto yammered in approval. "Okay Serenity, what would you like today?"  
"Something pink and red and pretty...Something like Angie-mama's outfit!"  
"Okay, we'll find you something pretty," she cooed as she lead me in back, Beryl's gaze boring holes in the back of my head as I left.  
  
``` Another hour later... ```  
  
What I wanted and what I got were two entirely different things, well, maybe not entirely, but I didn't get an outfit like Mama's. I got a charcoal black version of what I initially wanted, though its sleeves were a sheik navy blue and you could see my arms through them. It was still a tiny bit big on me, but Mamoto said that I would grow into it in time. I would have got a red one, but the only other one she had was made for an, oddly enough, particularly large woman. So there was no way that I was to fit in that. Oh well, at least I can still wear this one.  
Immediately after, Angie-mama and I decided to get some food for the 'clan' I guess you could call them. This caused me to smile. 'More shopping!'  
  
```Aerin Kageno, about the same time```  
  
Well waddya know, ask and you shall receive. Unless I am mistaken, and with that hairstyle I'd it be pretty hard to do so, I do believe that I have found our rabbit. There she stood, she may have looked a lot different being 7 years old, but she was there still the same. She stood in a small black outfit that may have been a little too different for her age and had her hair still done up in those twin little round balls. Target acquired.   
I put down the apple I was about to buy and began to follow them, and my clan seeming to notice began to follow, trying to look inconspicuous. But that seemed to not be working as several shop holders began to hide, even the ever so proud Mamoto.   
Getting closer and closer to the center of the Town Square where I knew that a fire dancer had taken refuge in, I approached Serenity and the woman she was with.   
"Quite a cute kid you've got there, is she yours?" I asked, trying to look as innocent as possible.  
"Yes," she replied uncertainly as she started to usher the child away, towards the stage. Then I realized it; I was talking to Lady Hiko the fire dancer herself. I thought to myself as I shamelessly looked her over.  
"You know," I began, knowing very well that gypsies always need money. "I could really use a child like that, you know, to work around the house. I'll give you 20 shillings for her."  
"What?! No!" she yelled at me, thoroughly disturbed at the idea of that.  
"Oh come on," I berated. "I'll tell you what, I raise it to 40 shillings. My son could use a suitable wife when he gets older, and she looks like a real looker."  
"No!" she bellowed, practically picking up the child as she rushed even faster towards the stage.  
Grabbing her by the hair on the back of her head, I dragged her down one of the more deserted streets and slammed her head against the wall, her groceries tumbling to the ground.  
"Look lady, I don't think you're getting what I'm saying. I want that child, and I want her now!" I bellowed at her, my short fused temper having been lit.  
" I know what you're after her for and I'm not gonna let that happen! You want her so you can sell her back to the sultan's family to be a male order bride, and that is almost the sole reason I took her in! She will not be forced into such slavery as I was! So you can just take your money and shove it up your ass!" She bellowed back at me.  
"As much as I'd like to take your offer, I no longer need to pay you," I replied coolly, having realized that my men had arrived to block the ally way. I then leaned on my forearm as I let it cross her throat, making what must have been some uncomfortable pressure for her, and jerked my thumb back towards my men as they grabbed little Serenity, just to prove my point. I can still distinctly recall the frightened whimpers she let out as my men ripped her from the ground. Such a delightful sound.  
  
```Meanwhile Anton ```  
  
I was actually delighted as I watched my two girls coming up, obviously bringing home preparations for dinner with them. Today will be the day, I thought to myself as I went over my plans for this evening, feeling the heated metal of the ring I had bought for her, for Angela. I had known Angela for so long, so so long, and not too long ago I realized the feelings I actually had for her, feelings I never thought I could posses. But the way she cooed and cuddled with little Serenity, the way her hair glistened in the firelight, her courage, her strength, all of those appealed to me. A rising star that I had been so blind to never have seen or at least noticed shooting across my ever-widening sky.   
  
I had initially bought her so that she wouldn't have to be the wife of some man, some stranger. You see, when she was thirteen, she had been brought over as an exotic gift for some rich nobleman, a play thing to be discarded as soon as he had one chance with her. To lose ones virginity at such a tender age and to such a despicable purpose was just...just...well; words cannot portray my hatred towards the cause. My family had been a poor one, in somewhat a condition as it is now. Back then my pop was alive and well, and my mum in a sickly condition. We had been doing similar circus tricks as now, my mum actually being the fire dancer, always inhaling the smoke, feeling the seer of the flames, but putting on a brave face to feed my family.   
Well, on our way into Illiad, the city of which Alexandria and Marcus rule, I got wind of such a thing, or should I say such a person. While my mum was buying some pig's meat for dinner - a delicacy we had not had in a while - I saw her...so young, so beautiful, her ebony hair glinting in the moonlight. Like a belated siren she called to me, maybe not physically, but still she called to me. I will never admit this to Angela, of course. It worried me to see such sadness on such a beautiful face and then I saw the reason why. She was bound in coarse silver shackles in the skimpiest outfit I had ever seen, and right in the middle of the street! I do not believe she has ever worn something so skimpy, even when fire dancing!  
I turned towards my mother and began to tap her on the shoulder. Receiving no attention, I began to fiercely tap it again and again until she turned to me and raggedly sighed, "What?"  
Pointing towards Angela, I asked, " What's going on over there?"  
Tilting her head in Angela's direction, she replied, "Oh, poor girl. Looks like she's going to be sold as a concubine."  
"What?!" I yelled in surprise, not quite understanding how such an angel could be tainted so easily.  
"She's going to be sold as a 'harem' girl. Why do you ask?"  
Warning bells shot off in my head as I began to unjustly panic, I guess.  
"Uh mom...You know I'd never, ever would ask you for anything unless it was absolutely, positively important...right?" I began, my voice wavering on the last word.  
"Riiight..." Mom replied, warning bells apparently firing off in her head at my use of the word mom.  
"Well, I was wondering if I could borrow some money..."  
"How much?" she asked, very skeptically.  
"About however much it would cost to buy that girl."  
"What?! You've got to be kidding me! Do you know how much your father and I are broke? We can barely feed you as it is, as well as the others!"  
"But...but she could help you! You - why, you could teach her to fire dance. Let her dance in the flames and not you! Just think about it, no smoke, no heat...why you could just relax in the cart while she did the work for us!"  
"Why? What has you so worked up anyways?"  
"Because...because I don't want her to become a shaborushi!"  
She looked at me skeptically.  
"Please." I asked, defeat almost making its way to my eyes.  
Sighing, my mom put back the pig's meat and bought some goat's meat instead - gangly stuff, but edible none the less. She then mumbled, "She better be worth it," under her breath as we approached the man as he was preparing to sell her.  
It took every last coin in her pouch, and some from the cart, but she was able to purchase Angela, my beloved Angela...well at least not beloved until as of late. I still remember how she put up a fight at first, still frightened from what all had happened to her, and how she at first refused the flame. My mum was eventually able to teach her the tricks of the trade, and it was a good thing too. Not too soon after she died and by my fourteenth year pop had died, leaving me to run the show.  
  
Sudden movements ahead of me brought me out of my revere. There was a man; a rather tall one with brown hair and green eyes was circling all too uncomfortably close to my Angela. I saw her begin to sweat and try to walk away from him uneasily as he began to ask her questions. Still asking more, Angela began to try to run away, but was halted as he grabbed onto her hair, dragging her onto one of the less crowded streets, Serenity in hot pursuit.   
My blood began to boil as I began to chase after them, but the sight of the many men so suddenly crowding into my entrance to the street made me pause.   
I need help, yes, that is what I need.   
I headed back to the caravan, signaling to Damion, Jarod, and the others. They too seemed to have been watching what had been happening and hastily jumped down to join me; their blood already set a boil.   
By the time we got there, the men already had Serenity in their arms, his arm at my beloved's throat, her face beginning to turn colors.  
"Take your damn hands off her!" I yelled, thoroughly scared for her life.  
The man slowly turned his head towards me; his face down turned in an expression of mere annoyance.   
As well as anyone could see, I did not like this, so to annoy me further, he turned his head back towards her and began to lick her up and down the side of her purpling face while he let his free hand roam up and down her body, circling around her chest.  
This did it; my blood was set aflame as my self-control was taken over by my feelings of a mad man. I just completely lost control as I charged at him, many others following in suit.  
  
``` Serenity ```  
  
I could hear him, yes, I could hear him! Anton-papa was here; I could hear his voice! He'll fix everything! I squirmed in the man's arms to turn my head to see Anton.  
What I saw scared me, never had I seen him so angry. Large veins popped out of his forehead and neck, his face almost as purple as Angie-mama's. He was with the others as he charged at the group of men that held mom and me captive. They came bearing daggers, Anton carrying a particularly jagged one, as they broke through the line, randomly slashing at men as they came. The man who held Angela captive dropped her now unconscious form to the ground as he turned to see a badly bloodied and beaten Anton, his eyes enraged and looking as though thirsting for blood, the blood of the man who dared to defile my surrogate mommy. Past him I could see the others, Damion and Jarod fighting men while back to back with daggers...Makoto tossing men aside like rag dolls and Rei hitting and kicking those that came too close. All were trying to get close to me, trying to save me from the man who held onto me.  
Suddenly my attention was brought back to that man as I felt cold steel greet my neck. I knew what was gonna happen. I knew that if anyone got too close, he was going to slit my throat, and I believed it too, for I felt it brush up against my skin as one of my friends got closer. Tears began to pour out of my eyes as my mind screamed, ' I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!!'   
Suddenly seeing a flash of red, I began to scream, thinking he had actually slit me, but after a few moments I realized that it was not red of blood, but red of hair. I looked up and realized I was safe, so to speak, in the arms of Mamoto as she began to carry me off to one of the others, her daughter glaring at me from around the corner. Kami I loved Mamoto at that moment as she handed me into the arms of Mika. I turned my head back to look upon my savior, but instead let out a loud shriek in chorus to another one. One of the men had managed to stab her in the back, killing her right in front of my eyes. It was then that I realized there were other shrieks as I looked around. First one, then another of my 'Klan' began to drop to the ground, bloodied and dead as Mika began to run away from the scene with me tossed over her back in a fireman's lift.  
  
```Meanwhile Angela ```  
  
Oxygen is a good thing, I thought to myself as the black blotches began to clear from my eyes as I took in rapid gulps of air. I could hear shrieks, bloodied shrieks all around me as I felt small wet things splatter against me. My vision focused as I saw my long time companion Mamoto was dead at my feet her still open eyes seemingly staring at me. I shrieked; I screamed for all I was worth at the sight.  
I then saw Anton's worried gaze as he turned to run to me, being cut down by a man with brown hair and green eyes right at my feet. I couldn't take it, first Mamoto and now Anton. I shrieked over and over until I had breath no more and passed out.  
  
```About 15 minutes later, Aerin ```  
  
I had won; it was all over. Serenity was in my possession as well as the added bonus of 'Lady Hiko'. The brown haired woman warrior and the black haired one were bound and chained as well as the brown and blond haired 'protectors' with heavy slashes into their sides. I guess they couldn't take it after their 'leader' died; the rest of their 'Klan' killed by my men. Oh yes, this had been a very good day, a very good day indeed as I packed my new servants into my caravan, the unconscious Hiko by my side.  
  
Yes, this had been a good day. 


	6. Chapter 6: The Dance Within The Flames

Tittle: Arabian Knight  
Author: Lady Hiko  
Rating: Pg-13 pushing R (sorry)  
Email: ladyhiko@yahoo.com  
URL: http://www.geocities.com/ladyhiko  
Chapter Six: The Dance within the Flames  
  
Yay! I finally got something posted! Who would have known it was a technical error? Eh, oh   
well, let bygones be bygones. A special thank you to gz_moonie for always being a fan as well as   
Marianya and one to Lunabelle for remaining a patient reader of mine and giving me my first critique.   
Thanx guys.   
I know it's been a while, so lets recap what happened last time. Be forewarned, this chapter is the   
darkest I have ever written. If you find you can't handle it, go to the bottom of the page and I'll have a   
summary of what happened. From after here, the story should be waaaaaay less dark, promise.  
  
```Aerin Kageno```   
I had won; it was all over. Serenity was in my possession as well as the added bonus of 'Lady   
Hiko'. The brown haired woman warrior and the black haired one were bound and chained as well as the   
brown and blond haired 'protectors' with heavy slashes into their sides. I guess they couldn't take it after   
their 'leader' died; the rest of their 'Klan' killed by my men. Oh yes, this had been a very good day, a very   
good day indeed as I packed my new servants into my caravan, the unconscious Hiko by my side.  
  
Yes, this had been a good day.  
  
  
````Endymion, at the balcony````  
  
I peered over the edge of my father's balcony; my mother's screams no longer ringing in my ears.   
All recognition of sound had left long ago, I didn't wish to hear anything anymore.   
My hands clasped the rails as I pulled myself onto its thin edge, my body wobbling to gain   
balance. Sturdily I looked down to the grounds below, the city across, the sands in between and the skies   
above. I did not wish to rule that glistening city across, with its sandy streets and silken people walking   
them. Why torture them with a Sultan whom has no heart left to live, yet rule? The thought didn't seem   
too pleasant in my numbing mind, but oh, how I ached for the heavens above, the skies of which my father   
now upholds. All I'd have to do is make one final jump to the grounds below, one final step, and let myself   
fall, then it shall all be over.  
  
  
````Meanwhile, Artemis ````  
  
The sounds that clamored at the door terrified me. I could feel strong wind blowing in as I heard   
the terrified Sultana shriek at the new terror that had commence. Her screams of, " Endymion! Oh my   
god! Endymion!" made my blood run cold as the four guard rushed in behind me.  
My blood plunged through my system as I saw Endymion standing on the ledge, one foot wobbly   
on the rail; the other poised high in the air readying to take that final step, the plunge towards death.   
Fearing for his life, I dashed towards him as his body tilted forward, his life marking to take the   
plunge into the eternal darkness.  
Time seemed to still as I wiped away the long strands white hair as his body fell further and   
further off the ledge, his eyes closed in acceptance his ebony hair blowing in the wind. I could barely see   
those hairs as I drove my hand down, barely catching the collar of his nightclothes, the sheer force almost   
pulling me over as well.  
"Endymion!" I could hear myself yell to him. There was no response as I could feel other hands   
helping me to pull him in. I could hear the shredding of the fine material as we pulled our lost comrade in,   
hastening our pace, and with a final thunk, the burden was procured. I began to tap his closed face to try to   
get him to respond, but receiving none I backed off to only hear a loud crack behind my back.  
I turned to see a white haired guard standing over him, gasping for breath, his hand and face   
poised with rage…and a stirring Endymion rubbing his face.  
Immediately the sultana ran towards her son, to only be stopped as her son slowly got up, showing   
his hand to her in halt. He faced Kunzite, his face afire with rage and pain matching that of the ivory haired   
guard.  
"Why the hell…How the hell could you do that to me?!" Endymion yelled into the face of one of   
his saviors.  
"How the hell could we do that to you? How the hell could you do that to us, your people!?"   
Kunzite railed back, obviously enraged.  
"I have no people," Endymion spat.  
"You have no people? YOU have no people! Why? Because your damn father is dead?! Well   
what about us?!" Kunzite yelled, motioning at the other guards.  
"Yes, what about you?" Endymion mocked. "Ever since you came here I haven't had a moments   
peace. You never leave me alone, yet you have no reason to be here, no reason to be upset… NO   
REASON TO BE NEAR ME!"  
This seemed to kick the ivory guard into a rage beyond words as he berated back, " Why the hell   
do you think we were chosen for you?! Because we look nice? Hell no! Don't you see, we have no   
family, no fathers, no mothers! We were chosen because our fathers died and they knew so would yours!   
So don't give me this crap about no people! We did not turn our back on them, and neither will you, even   
if I have to turn you to face them myself!" Glaring at him one last time, Kunzite threw over his shoulder as   
he walked out, "To hell with you! I don't care if I see your backside for a week!"  
Somewhat appalled, Endymion stared as the rest of the guard walked out, following their angered   
leader, each leaving their own expression to be engraved into his mind, whether sympathetic or vehement.   
Stepping up to her now quiet son, the sultana began to usher her son out, speaking in a babying   
tone, "Let's just get you out of here. You've had a rough day…let's just get you some rest and tomorrow   
we'll just figure things out. Okay?"  
And with that Endymion was lead out to his room by his mother as she let her gaze dwell on the   
sheeted form that was once her husband as she went out the door.  
  
I turned my gaze to where hers had left and watched as they carefully lifted his cooling form to be   
taken away. Tentatively stepping up to them, I asked, "Where will you be taking him, what will happen   
now?"  
Lifting his head and grunting under the weight, one replied, " He will be taken to the crypt where   
he will wait for tomorrow where his body will be burned in a public ceremony by the sacred flame that   
flows in the crypt."  
"And what about the Sultana and the boy?"  
"Things will return back to normal. The sultana will rule, while the boy will be taught to rule.   
Hopefully by the time her turn to go has come, he will be ready." Then shaking his head, he mumbled, "   
Heaven help us if he isn't."  
With that he left the room, burden in arm.  
  
~~~~~ The next evening, Aerin, his estate just outside the city of Illiad. ~~~~~  
  
The moon was full and high in the night's sky as I gazed out the window of my bedchamber, but   
my attention was more firmly attached to the creature obstructing my view. An elegant creature none the   
less, but still obstructing my view. Yes, that's right, my prize was sitting unconscious in front of my   
window, the sheer curtains caressing her features. As I do recall, she was wearing her fire dancer's outfit,   
not the red one mind you, but the leather one that scantily showed her midriff, hugged to her chest and   
provocatively showed little glimpses of her long slender legs through her skirt. Yes, THAT fire dancer   
uniform. I do remember I had sent one of my men back to retrieve a more…suiting…outfit for her, and   
this is what he returned with. I should really give him a bonus for this.  
Now I know she wouldn't want to see me, of all people, at the moment, so I took the liberty of   
encasing her in coarse silver shackles. Though there is need to immobilize her, there's no reason to dirty   
up those lovely features with rusty old chains, now is there? No, I think not.  
Noticing that she was beginning to stir, I gingerly plucked up the object of which that doting man   
of hers last held, and plopped on my bed, waiting for her to wake up. No, I was not holding the dagger, if   
that is what you mean. No matter, my prize is waking up…  
  
~~~~Angela~~~~  
I awoke slightly aware of coldness against my arms and legs, my head feeling like a ton of bricks.   
I could barely register the events that occurred the night before. All I could remember were eyes…blue   
eyes with red hair, blue eyes with ebony hair…all just staring at me so lifeless, so accusing…so sad.  
A glint caught my eye as I followed its trail across the floor, its light leading to a man…a familiar   
man holding something small into that light.  
"Who are you?!" I asked, instinctively trying to clutch something to my cold bare skin, but found   
nothing.  
Looking at me with a sadistic grin, he replied, " Oh you should know me, you should REALLY   
know me, but to jog your memory, do you remember this?"  
He jutted a small gold ring towards me, the thing that was glinting before. Seeing that it didn't   
register in my mind as to what it was for, he pulled it back to himself and grinned as he read the inscription.  
"Forever…hmm…you really don't know what this was for, do you?"  
"No," I mumbled with unspoken fear, I didn't know who he was, but I definitely knew to fear him.  
Continuing on in his little charade that seemed to amuse him, he replied, "I had on good authority   
that he had intended on giving this to you." He paused for effect, perhaps seeing if he'd get a reaction out   
of me. Seeing practically none, he continued with a laugh, "He actually had intentions on proposing to   
you! I do believe that that mousy little man was actually in LOVE with you!"  
He continued on talking, but memories, small and shredded, but still memories mesmerized my   
mind. I could remember eyes, eyes as blue as the sea shrouded in the silkiest of ebony hair. Those   
eyes…those eyes belonged to a man…A MAN WHO HAD DIED FOR ME.  
I interrupted his little tirade of 'and it's not surprising considering how he went at me with that   
dagger but…' and mumbled, "Anton…" I was shocked, anyone could believe it. I never, NEVER thought   
he'd propose to me, but now he's dead…  
"Aah…I see you finally remember. Good," the man replied, but then continued on. "Now it's   
time you remember something else. Do you remember how you came into little Anton's custody?"  
He was mocking Anthony and me but I had to recall that memory. It came through foggy at first,   
but I eased the memory out, "I remember… I was bound in shackles…just like these…"  
"Yes, just like those…" he coaxed, somewhat mockingly with that smile of his.  
"I was bound on the street…bound to be sold to a man…"  
"As what…?"  
Then the thought hit me, like a ton of bricks right to the stomach as I doubled over.  
"I was to be sold to a man as a woman of a harem, sold to…to…"  
Leaning over to lift up my chin, he said, " No need to spit it out, but…do you know the name of   
the man who was supposed to purchase you?"  
Fear encased me as I tried desperately to wrench my face from his grasp as I replied, "Kageno,   
Hafed Kageno…"   
My head hung at that one. I knew that man looked familiar. When Hafed came to buy me, he   
brought his son. A man with brown hair…green eyes…  
I looked up with total fear in my eyes as he danced around the room, " Yes! Ding! You've got the   
right answer! And guess who is son is!"  
"You."   
My voice was shaky as I spoke.  
"Yes, you ARE correct. Now it is my turn to claim my prize…YOU!"  
He advanced at me as I screamed. I let out an earth-shattering howl as I kicked and screamed. He   
got close to me and I bit him.  
Taking a step back to inspect whatever wound I may have left, he turned and squatted down near   
to me as I scooted against the wall.  
"Ah…ah… unnn..." He tutted at me, swinging his index finger back and forth in front of my face.   
"I'LL be the only one doing the biting here."  
With that he gagged me with some awful disgusting scented silk, and bound my legs tighter so I   
couldn't kick him as he carried me off to his bed.  
  
Securing me to the bed with those damn chains, he replied, "Too bad your little Anton couldn't   
stop me. I guess he bought you in vain…Oh well, you're mine for the taking. He may have died a virgin,   
but you won't!"  
  
~~~ Meanwhile, Serenity… ~~~  
  
  
I began to cry, for I could hear them, every word they said, every single word from my little cage   
by the window. And now… now he was… Oh my god! I can't say it! I just can't say it!  
"You're mine now bitch! Mine!" I heard the man yell from the other room and I began to wail.  
My mom, oh god, Angie-mama!  
  
I was suddenly brought from my tears as a rough looking man bashed a board against my cage.  
"Shut up!" He slurred, obviously drunk. "You're going to have to learn the ways around here, so   
you better stop your crying and get used to it. Your 'mommy' is the bosses biggest prize…And these," He   
gestured to Makoto and Rei, "are OUR prizes." At this Makoto stared at Damion as he and Jarod struggled   
against their chains, Damion's eyes on fire.  
Stepping up to Damion, the drunken man hollered, "Shut up! She's not yours anymore!" He   
slammed Damion against the wall, knocking him out, then Jarod.  
"Damion!" Makoto yelled in tears as the rough man grabbed her ponytail and dragged her off.  
I had to get my attention on something else, anything else as I stared out the window and at the   
fire erupting from near the palace, the ashened flames mesmerizing my teary eyes, coaxing my silent tears   
as my mommy screamed into the night.  
  
```That same day, Endymion```  
  
I had slept for most of the night, most of the day, my dreams being plagued by the little girl that I   
had not seen since she was four. For some reason I kept on dreaming that she was drowning as before, but   
I couldn't get to her, and she'd die. I'd always awake after that, only to fall asleep an hour later, not willing   
to deal with my guard, or anyone else for that matter.  
But now I couldn't avoid anyone anymore. I had to go to my father's funeral; he was to be burned.   
I watched silently in my mother's embrace as my father's body was set a flame before my eyes. My guard   
stood respectively to the side as well as Artemis and Luna to the other side, their translator, Mamoru,   
behind them.   
I will not let anyone know this, but I cried that night, my heart heavy not only from my own   
misery, but also for the little girl I had seen drown repeatedly within my dreams.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Author's Notes ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! Please???  
Send me whatever comments you like whether it is flames or tears, just please no viruses.  
  
The summary:   
  
Yes, Endymion did jump, but Artemis saved him. The Kunzite chewed him out for turning his   
back on the world/kingdom. Angela was tormented by her captor about how Anton had bought her out   
from under his father's nose, and that she was supposed to be Hafet Kageno's gift to Aerin, her captor. She   
was then raped. Over in the next room, Serenity was held captive with the others from the wagon. Serenity   
could hear everything in the next room over, and cried. A burly man told her to shut up and then attacked   
Damion, Jarod, and Makoto. In order to blot out the world, Serenity stares out at the burial fire that   
Endymion himself is staring at. Both are silently crying, but Endymion can feel Serenity's pain as he is   
haunted by dreams of her drowning at the age of four while he slept hours before the ceremony.  
That is all. It'll get less dark later. I promise!  
  
~Lady Hiko 


End file.
